Overcome
by Enchanter Athena
Summary: Hanzo goes to the bar to apologize for his brothers reckless abandonment. The man his brother left is nothing short of adorable and he's not sure how to feel about it. He gets a surprise when Jesse calls the number he left him. Things look good until daddy Shimada finds out, then its all out the window.


Hanzo had never officially met the latest of his brothers conquests. He had caught glimpses when the man would pick Genji up or drop him off. He didn't owe the man anything,in fact he had no reason to speak to him at all. No reason except that Hanzo was determined to apologize to this one on behalf of his brother. This one had seemed genuinely nice and Genji had torn him to shreds just like all the others. As he entered the bar where the man worked he was surprised. He wasn't behind the bar as he had assumed but instead he was up on a small platform on a stool with a guitar. Hanzo watched him cautiously as he ordered a drink intending to wait for a chance to speak to him. The man's singing stretched out to every corner of the bar as he sang.

You lie like the man with the slick black hair who sold me that Ford

And you lie like a pine tree in the back yard after last month's storm

A frown started on Hanzo's face as he realized this song was likely geared toward his brother. He watched as the man's fingers slid across the guitar effortlessly. The man looked at the instrument often, hiding his pain in the draw of the music.

Well you lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store

It just comes way too natural to you

The way you lie

The song was beginning to draw to a close and Hanzo clapped with the majority of the patrons as the man on the stage tipped his hat. "Thank y'all kindly." He said with a smile. "Now I've gotta take a break for a quick minute but order a drink from some of the lovely ladies and gents back at the bar and I'll be back before ya know it." He slid out from under his guitar and set it aside leaning it on the wall. Hanzo took another swig of his drink and when he turned back to find the cowboy he had disappeared. Hanzo frowned again, looking around, only to be startled by a voice behind him.

"Big brother Shimada. I assume you're here fer me since I've never seen you set foot in here before." He chuckled a little as Hanzo turned around. "Here to tell me off? I'm sure I did somethin to deserve it."

"N-no…I um."Hanzo took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize actually. My brother treated you unfairly." Hanzo watched the mans face carefully and instantly regretted it. He was shocked, understandably, but his face. This close Hanzo could see his eyes clearly and despite the sadness there Hanzo found himself falling in. The honey brown of his eyes was drawing him in and he found himself staring and missing the cowboys response entirely.

"Hanzo, you alright there partner?" He had a hand on Hanzo's shoulder concern etched across his eyebrows.

"Yes, I apologize." Hanzo coughed a little clearing his throat.

"Look, I appreciate you coming out here and all but I know Genji didn't send you and I don't think you even know my name." He sighed as one of the bartenders handed him a glass. It had something dark inside probably Whiskey.

"I don't," Hanzo admitted "know your name that is. What is it?"

"Jesse McCree" The cowboy held out a tanned and calloused hand. Hanzo shook it and then took another swig of his drink. "So.." Jesse chuckled a little. "What made you decide to come apologize for Genji being an ass and breakin hearts. I'm positive it's not the first time he's done it and it won't be the last." Jesse's tone had gone short, clipped. Assuming because he was talking about Genji.

"I just.. You seemed different than the others. You were nice, much too nice for my brother." Jesse stared at him with a little bit of color coming to his cheeks. Hanzo looked away back to his drink taking another swig. "I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything you can call on the Shimadas..within reason of course."

"Oh well, thank you." Jesse smiled and Hanzo struggled to keep himself poised. It was dazzling,the man was beautiful it was obvious why Genji had picked him up. "I have to get back to the stage. I have a couple more songs I have to play before the nights out." He sounded almost regretful, like he wanted to stay there at the bar.

"Wait.." Hanzo made a split decision and pulled out his wallet fumbling through it for a minute. "Heres my card..the second number is my cell." Jesse smiled again and Hanzo nearly melted. "Call me, if you decide to call in a favor from us."

"And what if I just want to talk to you again?" The smirk that followed had Hanzo blushing.

"You can call..but if I don't answer I'm probably working," Jesse smiled again and Hanzo looked away from him.

"Maybe I will.." Jesse chuckled "guess I'll see ya around Hanzo." He moved away then, back to the stage where he picked up his guitar again.

"Alright y'all, I'm back. I hope you enjoy this one if you have any requests toss em at me after." He started to play and Hanzo found himself eagerly waiting to hear his voice again.

Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain

But I brushed my teeth anyway

I got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face

I got a little bit stronger

Hanzo smiled to himself and watched Jesse sing for a few minutes before slipping out of the bar as Jesse started the chorus.

And I'm done hoping

That we could work it out

I'm done with how it feels,

Spinning my wheels

Letting you drag my heart around

The song stuck with Hanzo as he made the drive home, the image of the cowboy on the stage refusing to leave him. He entered the house with a smile on his face, actually entertaining the idea of that cowboy calling him, unfortunately Genji was downstairs and he definitely noticed the smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Genji stared at him in disbelief. "You're actually smiling.." Genji stood and circled around Hanzo looking him over as the elder Shimada rolled his eyes. "Did you get laid?"

"No.." Hanzo sighed "Actually I just got back from apologizing for you and your complete lack of tact."

"Apologizing? To who?" Genji looked at him throughly confused.

"Jesse McCree.." Hanzo glared at his brother, hoping to incite some form of guilt.

"Jesse, yeah..I could've ended that one better I guess." So much for the guilt. "Is that who's got you all..smiley?" Hanzo glared at his brother and silently started for his room. "Hanzo..hey seriously, do you like Jesse?" Genji blocked the stairway from him and Hanzo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know..he's..he's nice I suppose." Hanzo frowned "Now move, Genji." Genji chuckled but moved aside letting his brother up the stairs.

"I hate to bring down your good mood but dad called." He called up the stairs. "I figured you'd want to call him back now that you're home."

Why didn't you tell me that when I walked in?" Hanzo demanded rushing to find his cell. "And why didn't he call my cell?"

"One, you were smiling." Genji grinned mischievously "Two, Dad said he had tried your cell and It had gone to voice mail. Did you forget to charge it again?"

"No, its charged. I must not have had service at the bar." Hanzo swore under his breath and finished his trek to his room. Genji followed, new information spurring on a new slew of questions.

"You actually went to the bar?" Genji chuckled "You heard him sing then. That's what drew me in too." Hanzo glared and shut his door in Genji's face as he dialed his fathers number.

"Father, I apologize for not picking up earlier, I was in a place with bad service." Hanzo paced his room quietly, as always when speaking to his father.

"Hanzo..I'll be coming to America next week, I want to keep a closer eye on the arms deal."

"Of course father, will you be staying at the estate here or elsewhere this time?" It was a valid question. The Shimada home in the states was plenty large enough for the three of them, it was where Hanzo and Genji lived. Their father however preferred Hanamura and when he did come to the states he valued his privacy. He'd stayed in the house once in the several years they'd owned it.

"I have a room booked at a hotel." He calmly asserted "Make sure Genji is aware that I'm coming, and that I know of his recent indiscretions and I will be speaking to him about it."

"Of course father.." Hanzo frowned to himself. "I will make him aware."

"Thank you. I will see you both on Monday. I'll send details through Shinra."

"Of course, Goodbye father." Hanzo ended the call and fully expected the text from his fathers assistant a few moments later. He sighed to himself. Next week would be hell. He ran a hand over his face and looked at the time. It was late and Hanzo was exhausted, time for bed, he'd deal with his fathers impending arrival in the morning.


End file.
